Icrash Icarly
by doubletime twins
Summary: WE CRASHED ICARLY OMG.what will spencer do where did all the freaky ham go?seddie! READ AND REVIEW! DO IT, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO :P :P :p yes i know there are a few spelling and grammar mistakes but hey it wasour fisrt story no need to be mean
1. Chapter 1

**yah ok we got an icarly story and well read it i explian more at the bottom (ally)**

* * *

**_ashleys pov_**

Me and ally were sitting at the computer desk bored.

So we decided to go outside.

We walked outside and suddenly ally pulled a vortex out of air and we jumped in it.

Next thing I knew I was falling.

Finally we hit something hard, it was the floor.

"OMG!" some one yelled.

Looking around I figured out where was, I was in the icarly studio and the PEOPLE were Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

I immediately got up and started running towards then but sadly I tripped over ally, so now the 5 of us were a jumbled up mess because I fell into them.

"sorry I blame ally" I said getting up.

"who are you and why are you here?" Carly asked.

"I'm Ashley and this is ally" I said

"yeah it's kinda hard to explain how we got here" ally added

**_allys pov_**

"so… watcha doin? Asked Ashley hyperly

"well we were goin over ideas for icarly until you guys came crashing in from no where and fell on us!" said Sam angrily!

"well we didn't exactly no where we was going in that purple vortex I got from no where! I argue back!

While me and sam continue arguing Ashley carly and Freddie started talking.

" I thought no one could argue with sam worse then anybody but me but I guess I was wrong." Freddie says

"hey anybody want some juice besides me?" Ashley says

"sure" carly and Freddie say together. Then they go downstairs.

"hey wanna go insult Freddie?" I ask randomly while arguing

"yes! Its my second favorite thing to do!" sam says happily.

"second?" I ask confused

"yah eating first torturing Freddie second "

**_downstairs Ashley's pov_**

"hmm what to do what to do…hey what do you want to do?" I ask and take a drink of juice.

"hey where's Sam?" carly asked

"and ally" I added.

"I think they are still upstairs arguing" Freddie answered

"well you started it"

"no I didn't you did"

"no I didn't"

"yes"

"no"

"yes" we heard them arguing as they came down the steps "uhh" we said sitting down on the couch.

"ASHLEY" ally said grabbing my arm and pulling me. "CARLY" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her. "SAM" carly tried to do the same as I did."NO" allyeyelld "SAM SITSTAY"ahe added the pulling me and carly into the hall.

"ow thanks for ripping off our arms!arly yelled and we rubbed are sore arms.

"hey I have an plan that might keep sam and Freddie from arguing" ally said with a realy excited vioce and evil grin.

* * *

**ok like i said earlier would explain so here it goes ...nevermind but if you got any ideas for chapter 2 lets us no with reviews so click your mousey button on that reveiw button and review :) - thats for reviews :(- thats for no reveiws BYESSSSS!! (ally still)**


	2. Chapter 2 bunnies

**bunnies**

**After about 10 mins of ally explaining because she was talking so fast and hyperly we couldn't understand her we finally came back in the room.**

"**What was all that about" Freddie asked.**

'**oh nothing just a few icarly ideas" carly answered.**

"**really what are they" Freddie asked giving us an I-don't-believe-you-but-have-no-proof glare**

"**umm where's Sam" I ask trying to change the subject.**

"**over here eating chili now what are them ideas of yours" sam asked walking into the room and sitting down on the couch.**

"**NONE OF YOUR BUSYNESSES SAM" ally yelled**

"**YOU WANT A SPOONFULL OF CHILI RAMMED DOWN YOUR THROUGHT" sam yelled back**

"**YOU WANT THAT…..what's that" ally asked/yelled pointing at a random object across the room.**

"**oh see I'm is making a sculpture of bunnies for the petting zoo next week" Spencer says walking into the room.**

"**hmmm bunnies are one of my favorite animals" sam said them took a bite a chili.**

"**bunnies" carly ally and me ask with a confused look "why"**

"**I don't know I just like bunnies" sam says like it was obvious**

"**wait……WHO ARE YOU TWO AND WHY ARE YOU HERE" spencer yelled and pointed to me and ally.**

"**yeah umm see it's kinda a long story" ally began**

"**they got a purple vortex and proofed themselves here and when they did they landed on top of us there long story short" sam finished.**

**ally looked rather sad because she didn't get to tell the story.**

"**ohhhhhh, have fun" Spencer said then walked out the door "going to sockos later"**

"**later" we all yelled back**

"**so are you gonna tell us your ideas' Freddie asked**

"**what ideas" I answered/asked**

"**the icarly ideas" Freddie said loudly**

"**we didn't come up with any icarly ideas" ally also said loudly**

"**yeah you did cause me and girl over there started arguing and the Spencer came in" Sam said placing an empty bowl on the table**

"**no we didn't and girl over here has a name" ally screeched glaring at sam**

"**no you didn't and I like girl better" sam said with a grin.**

"**GUYS NO ONE CAME UP WITH IDEAS WE WERE JUST TALKING" carly screamed over everyone**

"**about" Freddie and Sam asked at the same time.**

"**oh shush you'll find out sometime later" I said.**

"**whatever" sam answered and turned on the TV.**


	3. Chapter 3 the arguement

_**Ok this is chater 3. READ AND YOU GET FREE HAM. SADLY ME AND ALLY DON'T OWN ICARLY. I WISH WE DID THOUGH THAT WOLD BE A FUN DAY.**_

* * *

Ally sat on the couch next to sam. "what you watchin"

Nothing, hey look sponge bob" sam said finishing flipping through channels.

"ooo wait I saw seseme street" ally said grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"ok we are not watching seeseme street." sam said grabbing the remote back.

"oh yes we are" "no we're not" "yes we are" "no" yes" no" "yes"

"well I say we let them argue and go into the kitchen to stay out of this" I said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"wow they argue like sisters" carly said following me.

"yeah atleast their….never mind" Freddie said also coming into the kitchen.

"what are we gonna di about icarly:carly asked grabing there cups.

:what do you mean"I asked confused.

"welll you 2 onvioously arent going home anytime soon and we stll need to plan for icarly"Freddie answered. I nodded

"HAM HOGGER"we heard ally yell, then we kinda stared att them.

"WHAT" sam said tackling ally.

"well this is going guite well well"carly said after giving us our tea.

* * *

_**Soo did you like it?? Did you hate it?? Tell me please. But don't be mean if you review I'll give you mashed potatoes with gravy along with tht ham but it has to be a nice review. :p**_


	4. Chapter 4 2 foot sandwitch?

_**Ok this is chater 4. LIKE I PROMISED YOU ALL GET FREE HAM POTATOS AND GRAVY YIP YIP FOR YOU. NOW READ AND REAVIEW THIS ONE FOR VIRTUAL COOKIES. DON'T REVIEW AND YOU GET CRUMMY VIRTUAL COOKIES. :P**_

hour later in icarly studio

We were sitting up in the studio going over some idess.Ally and sam were sharing a beanbag me and carly were sharing on and Freddie got his own beanbag.

"uhh im bored" I said.

"hey were gonna go make sandwitches"ally said and before we could answer they were already pounding down the stairs.

"didn't they eat like ten minutees ago"I asked jumping over to their beanbag.

"yeah but their always hungry" carly said. We were quiet for a few minutes while we flipped throught some more ideas.

"hey they arent back and im kinda hungry wanna go get some sandwitvhes"Freddie asked standing up.

"yeah sure" carly said standing up "you

"yah I guess"I said standing yp and and we walked downstairs. Ally and san were sitting on the couch eating their sandwitches. We walked out into the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"okay where did all the ham go?" carly screamed.

"thanxs for blasting my ear drums out" I said

"wone wook wat wus" ally and sam said

"guys you ATE ALL THE HAM" carly yelled

"so"

"YOUR SPLITTING A TWO FOOT HAM SANDWITCH!!" carly screamed.

"and what's wrong with that" sam asked.

"IT'S TWO FEET" Freddie yelled/answered.

"I still don't see the problem" ally said standing up and pointing the half eaten sandwhitch at us.

"oh just give us some of the sandwhich" carly said

"NO" they said at the same time.

"yes" I yelled as the three of started started chasing around the room.

Then spencer came in.

"SPENCER" sam said. "SAVE US FROM FROM THE SANDWHICH STEALING BEASTS" ally said and they hid behind spencer and nibbled their sandwiches.

"ok what's going on in hear" spencer asked

""well ally and sam used all the ham to make a tewo foot sub and" Freddie began but was cut off by mrs benson coming in and yelling

"whats goin on os everyome alright I haard screaming amd who are you two"

.

_**Soo did you like it?? Did you hate it?? Tell me please. But don't be mean if you review I'll give you MILK along with THE COOKIES but it has to be a nice review. :p I (ally) typed up to the yelling about splitting the sandwitch and more less after spencer yelling on so yah I suck at spellin p.s if Ashley didn't correct my spelling then soory but I wanna give this to Ashley now so yeah so REVIEW!1 NOW!! BYES!!1 alright do you pepoles think that in the story soon the bunny sculpture should burst in flame click the lil blue button to answer (reveiw)**_


	5. Chapter 5 lies and dumb people?

_**Ok this is chapter 5. UMMMM YEAH WE DON'T OWN ICARLY IF WE DID…..UM LET'S JUST LEAVE IT AT WE DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE IN ICARLY HMMMM BUMMER WELL ON YOU GO READ THE STORY. **__P.s. thoughts are like this __**:P**_

"mom relax their just some friends" Freddie said trying to get his mom to calm down.

"uh huh where did you meet them" is mom questioned back.

"in my advanced algebra class" Freddie answered.

"HEY WE'RE NOT SMART" me and ally said at the same time.

"not surprising" Sam said in a sing song way.

We gave her a death glare.

"well me, Carly, and Sam et them BY my advanced algebra class" Freddie said glaring at me ally and sam.

"and them we had a food eating contest" sam added.

"yeah we were walking and they came up to us and said we are new here well Ashley did ally just said she was hungry. So we went and all had a food eating contest….it ended up being a tie between ally and sam" carly said.

"well ok but if any ones ever hurt you come and get me, nice meeting you girls!" and with that Mrs. Benson left.

"your mom scares me" I whispered loudly to Freddie.

"YOU LIERS!!" Spencer said pointing at us.

"spencer, what are you talking about" Carly said.

"you lied to Mrs. Benson." Spencer said in a matter-of-factly way.

"oh yeah tell the craziest woman alive that two girls fell from a purple vortex and landed on us yeah that ain't happenin" Sam said.

"hey my mom's not t"

"shut it fredwad" sam said.

"ok let's just go rehearse icarly before some one kills somebody" carly said and with that she ran up the stairs with me, ally, sam, and Freddie at her feet'

**10 mins. later**

'hey sam why do you pick on Freddie" I asked.

"ha have you seen the kid" sam said.

_Hmmmmmm_ " hey Freddie do you like sam" I asked

"huh yeah whatever….WHOA NO NO WAY I HATE HER AND SHE HATES ME NO!" Freddie said after relising what he said.

""you sure 'bout that" ally asked

"YES COMPLETEY 100 COMPLETELY SURE" Freddie said still yelling.

"oh I just remembered mom wants me home today" Sam said getting up

'what does your mom want you home for" Carly asked but it was to late sam was already downstairs and out the door.

"well that was ……different I wonder why her mom wants her home" Freddie said coming over and sitting where sam was sitting.

Me and ally went and smacked him in the head. "DUDE it's obvious her mom doesn't want her home you hurt her feelings she like you duh! That's why she left she just uses the whole fighting thing to hide it I mean come on I figured it out when I fist got here and I thought you were smart" I screamed.

"REALLY IT WASN'T THAT HARD TO FIGURE OUT!" ally added.

"aw man" carly said

"WHAT!" me and ally yelled

"me and Spencer were having a bet to see how long it would take them to figure out they both liked each other, well bets over now" carly said shrugging at the end.

.

_**So did you like it?? Did you hate it? I need to know. Well now move on and review p.s. we need to know if you want Spencer's sculpture to bust into flames in the next chapter that's all we are telling you about the next chapter now HIT THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW!1.………. NOW!! BYES!!1**_


	6. Chapter 6 monday

_**Ok this is chapter 6. WE DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE IN ICARLY HMMMM BUMMER WELL ON YOU GO READ THE STORY. :P**_

**6 AM Monday**

.Carly me and ally went downstairs a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "come in the doors open" Carly said.

Freddie came in. "FREDDIE COME HEAR NOW" ally yelled. Freddie slowly walked into the kitchen were the three of us were standing.

"Freddie you have to apologize to Sam." carly said. "but" Freddie tried saying. "she hasn't been around since Saturday. I said.

"yeah that's 2 days Freddie" ally added.

"but why do I have to" Freddie asked. "because you're the one who hurt her feelins" ally answered. "but" Freddie said. "Freddie you have to" the three of us said.

"fine just don't double smack me again" Freddie said "what's a double smack?"

"come here and well show you" ally said. "Spencer no" Freddie but was to late. "ow you both smacked me, in the face" spencer said "come on guys lets get ready for school" carly said. "wait THEY are coming to school with us!" Freddie asked/said. "yeah me and Spencer and them went and transferred them yesterday. They have every class with a least one of us" carly said

"aw man" Freddie said," well at least most of them will be with sam" "hey are you calling us dumb" ally asked "no just not smart" Freddie answered "oh…ok lets go get ready for school" ally said then went upstairs but came right back down " hey wait a minute"

"awwww how does this happen" spencer yelled from the kitchen.

"what " Freddie and ally asked at the same time.

"my bunny sculpture for the petting zoo is now in flames"

"aw poor spencer" ally said running back upstairs.

**FREDDIE'S POINT OF VEIW LATER AT SCHOOL**

I walked in and saw sam standing at her locker. "look sam I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. I was trying to hide the fact that I really do like you" I said, but I was afraid to know what her reaction was. She didn't say any thing instead she just came over and kissed me. The said "I like you to." there was then a group "aww" we turned to see ally, carly, and Ashley standing there along with a bunch of other people.

_**It's not over yet. So did you like it?? Did you hate it? I need to know. sooooo HIT THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW!1.………. NOW!!!!!!!!!! BYES!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7 tuesday part 1

_**Ok this is chapter 7. WE DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE IN ICARLY HMMMM BUMMER WELL ON YOU GO READ THE STORY. :P**_

**5:30 Tuesday**

Beep beeep beep beeep

"Carly turn off the alarm carly carly caraaa" I said but ended up falling off carly's queen sized bed that the 4 of us somehow ended up sharing, me on the end, Sam, carly, and ally by the wall.

"hmmm who screaaaa owww I landed on something hard" Sam said

"yeah the floor AND me" I said

"guys is anyone gonna turn the alarm off" carly asked

"carly carly turn off the alarm I'm tired why are getting up at 3 in the morning" ally said half asleep

"it's 5 thirty" carly said climbing off the bed and walking over to turn the alarm off

"hey morning happy cheery children" Spencer said coming in and turning the light on

"ahhh" we said since our eyes weren't exactly adjusted to the light

"come on guys let's get dressed" carly said grabbing some clothes from her dresser

Ally me and Sam went and got clothes from our bags, yesterday we went shopping so we had some clothes

We each took turns getting dressed and then made our way downstairs to get breakfast

**9:34 Mrs. Briggs room**

The 5 of us were sitting in a group working, well almost working on a project "hey what are we supposed to be doing again" ally asked

"how am I supposed to know" Sam said

"well I wasn't talking to just you" ally said back

"well that's to bad"

"guys" carly said but not to loud "you can start by opening your book to page 58 and get a piece of paper"

"fine" they said back

"dadadadadadada, blah blah lad de da" I mumbled to myself

"dude what are you saying" asked Freddie

"hu what just blabbing to myself

"I'm so hungry" Sam complained

"there done" carly said

"oo give me" Sam grabbed carly's paper and started writing down the answers ally and me did to

Freddie already had the paper done so he just talked to carly

Ding ding ding

"don't forget your homework mutants" Mrs. Briggs yelled as we left

"did she just call us mutants" ally asked

"not sure hey gibby come ere you owe me 3 bucks" Sam said chasing gibby

"no I don't" gibby answered but the argument torture of gibby continued

"sooo" the three of us( me ally and carly) tuned to Freddie " what happened last night" me began

"what do you mean" Freddie said confusedly like " you guys went to groovy smoothies for like an hour yesterday" ally and carly said "ask her she told me not to tell you guys that she would" Freddie said.

**To be continued…**

**Haha review and you get to see what's next**

_**It's not over yet. So did you like it?? Did you hate it? I need to know. sooooo HIT THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW!1.………. NOW!!!!!!!!!! BYES!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Check out our other stories please I said please**_


	8. Chapter 8 tuesday part 2

**Ok lets look back at the previous chapter on the later part of TUESDAY!**

"_sooo" the three of us( me ally and carly) tuned to Freddie " what happened last night" me began_

"_what do you mean" Freddie said confusedly like " you guys went to groovy smoothies for like an hour yesterday" ally and carly said "ask her she told me not to tell you guys that she would" Freddie said_

We don't own any of it -cries- ok just continue reading now

**My (ally) pov**

"please please please please" the three of us begged the entire time we rode to Carly's and up the elevator until Sam yelled "would you just shut up already I'm trying to eat in peace" Sam yelled.

"Oo food" I said walking over and eating some food to.

"hey Sam call Freddie and tell him to get over here" said Carly.

"I thought you said he would watch out his peep hole thing in the door and wait for you to come home" said Ashley walking to the fridge to get some iced tea from the fridge.

"he stopped that when Sam punched the peep hole and it slammed into his face" said carly.

"I bet he was watching for Sam but not coming over right away to make it look like he wasn't" I said trying to keep back from laughing at the previous comment. Sam blushed when I said that but tried to hide it but we all saw it.

"Don't try to hide it we all saw it and you now it Sam" Ashley said grinning

"what ever can we just get Freddie over here so we can rehearse Icarly" Carly said.

"NO not till we find out what happened last night" I said

"I can call him"

"no you can't I took your phone just like I took Freddie's today in umm one of those classes we had today" I said

"you mean miss Briggs" Carly said

"either that or that weird computer teacher"

We didn't have computer today that was biology" said Ashley

"oh" I said

"I can go across the hall" Sam said looking at me like I was dumb

"no you can't SPENCER GUARD THE DOOR!" I yelled

"OK" Spencer yelled back running down the stairs across the room and slamming into the door and falling backwards on the floor.

"OH MY GOD SPENCER ARE YOU OK?" the rest of them yelled while I just said" so much for guarding the door"

"yah who am I guarding the door from" spencer said guarding the door

"from Sam getting out and Freddie getting in" Ashley said.

**HA a cliffe HAHA**

**Ok so theres three parts Tuesday will end next chapter(no promises)**


	9. Chapter 9 the end of tuesday

_**Ok this is chapter 9. WE DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE IN ICARLY HMMMM BUMMER WELL ON YOU GO READ THE STORY. :P**__ since this is still Tuesday we shall review what happened earlier this Tuesday PART 1_

"_sooo" the three of us( me ally and carly) tuned to Freddie " what happened last night" me began_

"_what do you mean" Freddie said confusedly like " you guys went to groovy smoothies for like an hour yesterday" ally and carly said "ask her she told me not to tell you guys that she would" Freddie said PART2_

"_yah who am I guarding the door from" Spencer said guarding the door_

"_from Sam getting out and Freddie getting in" Ashley said._

OK ON WITH THE STORY

"guys can I stop guarding the door now" Spencer complained

"no not till Sam tells us" Carly said

"at least make me a sandwich and tell me how long I've been guarding" he said

"I aint makin any one a sandwich and its been about 5 minutes" I said not taking my eyes off the TV.

"you guys want to no what happened so bad get Freddie in here and well both tell you" Sam said also not taking her eyes off the TV

"ok but first I gotta get something with Carly and Ashley" I said pulling them out of the room with me

"WHAT" they said in a whispered shout

"do you have a set of handcuffs" I asked

"what do you need handcuffs for" they asked me giving me strange looks

"shell run if we open the door so we handcuff here to the couch and when we get Freddie well handcuff him to the couch to and they wont be able to get up till they tell us what happened" I said in a rush but they could still get it

"That just might work but we only have one pair of them" Carly said

"so we can figure that out" I started "Ashley figure it out"

""why do I have to figure it out" Ashley said

"because I figured out the plan she's got the handcuffs and you can't be unlazy enough to come up with the problem solving" I answered

"that didn't make sense"

"it did to if you thin-"

"GUYS this is no time for fighting"

"right go get the cuffs" Ashley said

"I distract Sam" I said… We had to handcuff Freddie and Sam to the couch

15 minutes of explaining later

" oh… you guys can have your phones back now" I said

"now upstairs to rehearse icarly" Freddie said

"lets go" said Sam and with that the 5 of us ran up the stairs with Ashley coming right back down and saying" you can unguard the door now Spencer"

"oh" he said and went to his room.

**Ok so that's the end of Tuesday and on with the story we go, in the next update. it's 10:08 and I'm done typin**


	10. Chapter 10 wednesday

_**Woot it's chappie 10 yay double digits!!. WE DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE IN ICARLY HMMMM BUMMER WELL ON YOU GO READ THE STORY. :P**_

"_lets go" said Sam and with that the 5 of us ran up the stairs with Ashley coming right back down and saying" you can unguard the door now Spencer"_

"_oh" he said and went to his room._

"guys guys guys wake" Carly said beating the three of us with pillows.

"but I don't wanna wake me up later" ally said

"you have 45 minutes to get ready for school"

"so" Sam said

"your gonna miss breakfast" Carly said

"I'm up" ally and Sam said at the same time then jumping out of bed pushing me onto the floor

"ow that was rude" I said getting up

"who cares we are gonna miss breakfast" ally said as her and Sam tried to get through the closed door

42 minutes later

"guys come on my mom's waiting in the car" Freddie yelled up the stairs

"just a minute" we answered back

"come on guys if you didn't take so long eating breakfast-" Carly began yelling up the stairs

"never insult breakfast it's the most important meal" Sam yelled

After about 2 and a half minutes later we came charging down the stairs "ok ok we are ready" Sam said

"what took you guys so long" Freddie asked

"somebody lost our shoes" I said glaring at ally

"that's not fair" she said back"

"we told you to get them out of the dryer after we washed the paint off"

"so"

"you put them in a laundry basket in the bathroom under a pile of towels"

"I didn't put towels on them or put them in the bathroom"

"uh huh sure you didn't because you were the only one in the laundry room so I couldn't possibly have been you who put the towels in the basket" Sam said

"guys" Carly and Freddie yelled

"what" we yelled back

"we are going to be late for school" Freddie said "now march" Carly said pointing out the door

"fine" we mumbled to ourselves as we walked down the stairs into the parking lot then craned into Mrs. Benson's mini van.

…time passes….

Bbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg

"yes lunch" Sam said getting her stuff and standing up

"don't forget to do your homework mutants" ms. Briggs said

"hey why do you call us mutants" ally asked walking up to her desk

"because all children are mutants, listening to that trash, eating trash, talking mutant languages" ms. Briggs went on

"the only thing mutant I see is you and those bag pipes" said quietly but not to quiet"

"Sam what did you say" ms. Briggs yelled

"nothing oh look time for lunch gotta go bye" Sam said then ran out the door"

The rest of us followed.

…more time passes….

"I can't believe we had to walk home" Sam said walking up the stairs

**And there you have it Wednesday part 1next part or Thursday will be up sometime in around a week**


	11. Chapter 11 thursday

_**Woot it's chappie 11 yay double digits!!. WE DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE IN ICARLY HMMMM BUMMER WELL ON YOU GO READ THE STORY. :P**_

"_I can't believe we had to walk home" Sam said walking up the stairs_

Thursday

"morning guys remember icarly tonight" Carly said walking downstairs to join me ally Sam and Spencer

"we know we know thank you very much" Sam said

"hey how do you work this microwave" ally asked

"it isn't a microwave" Carly said

"well then what is it" ally asked almost dropping the plate of bacon

"it's a mini television" Carly answered

"oh well ware's the microwave" ally asked

"over there" me Carly and Sam said pointing to the microwave

"oh" ally said walking over and putting the bacon in microwave

"I can't believe we've been here almost a week and you just now learned where the microwave is" I said grabbing a slice of Sam's bacon

"well normally Sam just makes a enough for both of us" ally said

"well kinda I make who ever is in the kitchen do it but sometimes I have to make the bacon and anyway spencer normally has breakfast for us" Sam said grabbing a slice of my bacon, then we traded plates

"ok why did you guys trade plates if you both have the exact same thing" Carly asked

"her bacon was much better than mine" I said

"how it's the same thing" Carly said

"cuz it was hers not mine" Sam said

"you guys are strange" Carly said back to us

"ding" was screamed in a very high pitch by ally "bacons done" then was followed by a softer dinging by the microwave. Ally quickly took the bacon out of the microwave and grabbed a slice of bacon then tried to take a it "oww that bacon was hot"

"well duh it only just came out of the microwave" Sam said

"well you only just came out of ….of ….of oh I don't know but when I think of something I will have something thought of" ally said

"that made no sense" I said

"exactly" ally said back

Sam must of thought she was crazy from the look on her face

"then there was a large CRASH

"what was that" ally asked

"who knows it came from Spencer's room so we really don't wanna find out, any way it's time for school grab your bacon and let's go" Carly said

"fine" Sam said "bye Spencer" we all yelled

"bye guys" Spencer yelled back

We walked down and over to the bus stop on the corner "hey geek" Sam said

Ally continued to munch away at her bacon

"so what are we doing today" I asked

"well we are gonna get on the bus then arrive..-" Carly began "oh I already know that what are we doing after school" "oh well we are going to my house to do our homework, then Freddie is gonna come over around 4 and we will rehearse one last time, then we will shoot icarly, then have dine, then find something to do till we fall asleep" Carly finished

"oh ok everything sounds good but do we have to do homework"

"yes"

"aw" me ally and Sam said

**Ok so here's Thursday part 1 stay tuned and within probably a week Thursday part 2 will be up**


	12. Chapter 12 thursday part 2

_**Woot it's chappie 11 yay double digits!!. WE DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE IN ICARLY HMMMM BUMMER WELL ON YOU GO READ THE STORY. :P**_

Bbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg

"hey you guys ready" I asked, walking up to Carly Sam and ally at their lockers, once the end of the day bell rang I already had my stuff ready earlier.

"yeah just a minute" Sam said standing on her toes searching through papers, fat cake wrappers, and an old sandwich, along with other weird stuff.

"Sam what the freak are you doing" all asked shutting her locker which was right below Carly's, mine was next to it.

"looking for 5 dollars" she answered.

"why" Carly asked.

"I want a smoothie from groovy smoothies, hey can I borrow 5 dollars" Sam asked Carly

"no" the 3 of us said back

"whatever, hey Freddie do you have 5 dollars"

"I can only give you 3"

"fine, I'll just have to get a small" Sam said taking the 3 dollars and ramming it into her pocket.

"Sam why do you have a…is that green, ham sandwich in your locker" I asked

"oh so that's where it went"

"when did it disappear" ally asked

"about 3.…, and a half weeks ago" Sam said thinking hard

"oh my god Sam you have to through that away" Carly said

"whatever come on let's go I'm starved" Sam said slamming her locker

"who slammed that locker" ms. Briggs screeched through her mega phone

"gibby did" Sam said, pointing at gibby who was walking by, then took off running followed by me, ally, Carly, and Freddie

"gibby you have detention" we could hear ms. Briggs mega phone as the heavy school doors closed.

"so do we half to walk again" Sam asked once we turned the corner where we were out of view of the school.

""umm I don't know, Freddie is you mom picking us up today" Carly asked

"nah she has some weird class yoga thing to go to" Freddie said

"ohhhh, Freddie carry me" Sam said giving him the puppy dog face

"no"

"please"

"no"

"pwease, I'm begging" Sam said getting on her knees.

"fine"

"yay" then she jumped on Freddie back

"ahh I have my own personal bus" Sam said

"I want a bus, hey ca-" ally began

"no"

"dang, Ashley"

"no"

"Sam"

"get your own bus"

Ally sighed but we all started walking the 12 blocks back to Carly's.

"hey look groovy smoothies I can see the shining lights in the darkness" Sam said pointing lazily at no where

"Sam you looked at a big flashing sign said ahh I'm blind closed your eyes and now you just see spots, we are still 8 and a half blocks away" I said

"lier" Sam said lazily pointing with her eyes still closed, but this time pointing at ally

"am not, Carly, Carly, Carly she called me a lier" ally said pulling at carlys bag

"so get over it let's go do you want dinner"

"yes"

"then walk" Carly said pointing down the street

About 4 blocks later Sam was now walking, and happily munching on some blueberries that she bought with the 3 dollars she got from Freddie, but was refusing to share with anyone, especially ally who was claiming that she would drop dead any minute if she didn't get food, then acting like she died she fell over

"ally get off the ground" I said

"we are here" Carly said

" I can't I'm dead"

"last time I checked dead people don't talk" said Sam

"they do to"

Come on let's go see if Spencer has dinner ready" Carly said walking through the door

"oo food move it" ally said getting up and charging through the doors


	13. Chapter 13

_**Woot it's chappie 12 yay double digits!!. WE DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE IN ICARLY HMMMM BUMMER WELL ON YOU GO READ THE STORY. :P**_

" ally, ally, Sam where did ally go" Carly sked

"I don't know she was here a minutte ago" Sam said

"hey, umm doesn't the show start in like 2 minutes"

"yes" Carly said

"crap, we have a problem, I'll go search down stairs, um Carly you check the second floor, Sam you quick check the lobby"

"ok" and we all took off seaching

Seconds pass

"I found her" Sam said pulling ally

"I was waiting for a pizza"

"they can bring it up"

"30 seconds" Freddie yelled

"oh my god, run" and we took off up the stairs andmet Carly and Freddie up there

"5, 4 ,3 ,2"

"ally" I said as I pulled her off out of camera view

"hey everybody, I'm Carly"

"I'm Sam"

"and this is"

"icarly"

"now today we have some guests"

"they are twins from the stare of pa"

"they literally fell on us"

"and here they are"

"hey I'm Ashley"

"I'm ally"

"hello world" we all said Freddie laughed

"ok now today we are going to do some messin with lewbert" Carly siad

"and some who's that weirdo in my neighbor hood" Sam said

"street fishing, and a dance contest"

"plus Freddie and Sam get a little surprise at the end of the show"

What we didn't agree to any surprise"

"shut up Sam, now let's startt with our messin with lewbert" Carly said

Time passes

"and now for the surprise, ally you can annouce what the surprise is"Carly said

"ok now, last week Freddie made Sam realy sad, but then made her happy again then they went on a date"

"guys, you said you would keep that a secret" Sam said

"yeah we lied" I said

"now we taped their date and they didn't know it, but we have never seen it yet so it's your lucky day, because you all, and us get to see their date" calry said

"man you guys should see their faces, they are as red as red can get, but freddies behind the camera and Sam is over there by Freddie" I said

"look" ally said prying Sam into camera view

"no let me go let me go let ahhhh" Sam said as ally pulled her into view hen when she ws in view covered her face with her hands

Time passes again

"I can't belive you tied us into chairs to keep us from turning off the camera" Freddie said

"you wait till I get feeling back in my arms, good you guys tied that rope tight" Sam said

"then we did well" Carly said


	14. Chapter 14

"Now, what" ally asked, obviously bored?

"I vote we through them in the next room, look at the comments, a and then let them out, rum and hide before they kill us" I said

"Good idea" Carly agreed

"Thank you"

Ally was already chasing Sam around the room, since she already got Freddie "stop running, it's not like we are gonna lock you up forever" she said trying to bribe her

Carly ducked behind the counter when ally chased her into the kitchen, as Sam came around the counter, Carly grabbed her a we some how got her into the closet next to the bathroom where we locked Freddie

"Ally, Carly, I already have icarly up, now what" I asked

"We do this" Carly said and we read the comments

"This one says, aww there date was so cute, I liked it, you should do it again

"Oh, and here read this one" ally said, the comment read 'wow, this was great, I can't believe you actually tied them to chairs, and then played there date live, I liked how they argued over what to talk about'

We read on through the comments, next thing we knew it was going on 8, a little over to hours after the show ended. "Umm we should get them out now" Carly said

"Yeah" I and ally said together and we went and unlocked the doors

"my mom is gonna have a panic attack, I have to get home" Freddie said as soon as we unlocked the door, he must have heard us coming because he fell on the floor, because he was leaning with his ear pressed to the door

Sam tried to strangle us, but we all ran in different direction, yay go us, eventually Sam got tired and stopped running, then turned on the TV

"I have had a fun day" I said sitting down, keeping my distance from Sam, in case she still wanted to strangle us

"Me to" ally said sitting down on a chair

"Hey Sam, when's your next date with Freddie, the viewers want to see it again" Carly asked

"Why should I tell you" Sam replied

"Oh I know, they could have their date on icarly" I said

"Yeah, that would be perfect" Carly agreed

"I'm glad I thought of it" ally said proudly

"You did not, I did" I said throwing a pillow at her

"Well whatever, I thought to film them on their first date"

"Carly did that"

"So what"

"Credit taker, you're going to jail"

"Am not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"God you to are as bad as Sam and Freddie" Carly said

"They are not, and if they were well" Sam said lost in thought

"I get to be Sam" ally said

"You do not" Sam said

"Why"

"Because I'm Sam"

"Well I don't want to be Freddie"

"You can be yourself"

"But"

"Hey guys, I brought food" Spencer said coming through the door

"Yay" the four of us said together


	15. Chapter 15

We all went out and sat at the table, after fighting over who went where, mainly Sam and ally fighting over who gets the softer chair, until Carly told them if they didn't stop fighting over a chair that there was another exactly like it they could sit on the floor, then they fought over who gets to sit by Carly.

Spencer ended up moving to the other side of the by Freddie and across from me.

We all had bbqed ham, and fries, until Mrs. Benson barged in and made everyone eat green bean salad.

"hey on your web show tonight, I loved how you guys went and tied them into chairs forcing them to watch their own date, me and socko couldn't stop laughing" Spencer said after forcing the last of the green bean gunk down his throat

"Oh my Freddie you went on a date! With who? Why didn't you tell me? Oh Carly I'm happy you finally went out with him!"

"Uhhh Mrs. Benson, I didn't go on a date with Freddie, Sam did"

"What Freddie! You could have told me, I could have made you dinner, oh Spencer you said it was o icarly, I have to go watch it" and with that Mrs. Benson fled the apartment

"Okay that was really weird" Sam commented

"More than weird" Spencer added

"Freddie umm something is wrong with the computer" I said turning to Freddie, me and ally were on the computer when it like just randomly went off"

"What did you guys do to it" Freddie asked

"Umm nothing, we were just signing on to fan when it like went like that" I said pointing to the screen

"What in fladoodles is fan " Sam asked

"It's just a web site where you write stories and stuff, anyway that's not the point, fix it" ally explained

"So…….what's wrong with the computer" Spencer asked

"Just a minute" Freddie hit a few more buttons "there we go, it's working again" Freddie got up and walked over to get something out of the fridge

"How did you do that" I asked

"you hit the emergency power button on the side" Freddie pointed to a little black switch on the side of the screen **(this happened to us over the summer, it took us like an hour to figure it out, but no one had touched the computer, we were typing and watching typing, ooooooo scary!)**

"Why was there a button on the side" ally asked

"I don't know" Carly said, as we signed on to fan fiction Carly Spencer Sam and Freddie hovered over us watching our every moveonce we were done with that I turned around and asked Sam "hey do you know where I can get a hedgehog"

"Why would I know where to get a hedgehog?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would know so that I could get one and we all could share him and he could be our pet"

"Just don't let Spencer in charge of feeding it" Carly said quietly

"Hey, I might remember to feed it, I remember to feed you guys everyday" Spencer protested

"Half the time Carly cooks" Freddie said

"So I go shopping and stuff" Spencer mumbled to himself then left

**Ok there's the end of this chapter, please help us out, umm reviews, that's what we want, that's your price, review, possibly help us out and you get the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16 scary movies and hedgehogs

After Spencer left we all sat down to movies and popcorn. Two movies later Spencer burst through the door "look, I found where to get a hedge hog and I bought one and named him hedgy" he screamed

"Aww, it's so cute can I hold him "ally ran over and opened the door to his cage and grabbed him "ouch, he hurt my hand"

"You scared him" spencer shouted back

"I did not, he hurt me, and he needs to say sorry"

"He can't talk"

"Well then you say sorry"

"Why"

"Because your hedge hog hurt me"

"That was your fault"

"It was not"

"Guys, GUYS SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" Carly screamed causing everyone to be quiet "now spencer is hedgy gonna end up like Marvin"

"Who's Marvin" I asked

"Spencer's last pet, he was an ostrich" Sam said

"Ok then, that's a little weird" I said to myself

"No Carly, we will take care of hedgy, all of us" he looked at Sam and ally when he said the last part

"Ok then" Carly gave in

"Now what" ally asked in a bored tone

"You could give hedgy a bath" Sam suggested

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I WOULD GET HURT, AGAIN!" ally screamed standing up

"Well you wanted something to do"

"We were watching a movie, until spencer came in, why don't we rewind the movie back to where we were and watch the last of it" Freddie said

"Works for me" ally sat back down on the couch, Freddie started rewinding, me, Spencer, Carly, and Sam headed for the couch, we all sat down at the same time and everyone got squished and pushed around. It ended up being me, Carly on the floor on a stack of pillows and blankets. Spencer was on a chair, ally was on one end of the couch, Sam in the middle, and Freddie on the other end.

Next thing I knew it was around 1 in the morning, "mm Carly, wake up" I said sleepily while shaking her

"What" she said still half asleep

"It's like 1 in the morning, we fell asleep"

"oh" Carly sat up, we looked around and saw that spencer must have gone to his room, ally must have already went upstairs, but Freddie was laying on the couch with Sam sleeping right next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Aww" me and Carly said together. We started up the stairs but I stopped after a few steps

"Are you coming" Carly asked

"They will never admit to this, we need pictures"

"We do" we, quietly as possibly, ran down the steps and grabbed a camera.

About 10 pictures later we stopped and went upstairs

**Earlier ally's POV**

"That was an interesting movie" I looked around "everyone's asleep" I said to myself, then I saw spencer rocking back and forth hugging a pillow

"What are you doing" I asked

"That… was… a… scary… movie" spencer said quietly

"It was not, I've seen that movie like 100 times"

"It…was…to…" spencer was still shaking

"hide and seek is not a scary movie" _**(if you guys haven't seen this movie, it's about this girl, her mom dies, and her dad has a split soul, so he goes around killing stuff and goes by the name 'Charlie' which is supposed to be the girl's one friend, there favorite game is hide and seek, but then she gets scared of him, and in the end, the girls helper, therapist lady shoots him and he dies, very cool movie, if that made no sense you can probably look up the movie)**_

"Ok then spencer, I'm going to bed, everyone else is already asleep" I turned to walk upstairs until spencer said "wait, ally, don't leave, at least walk me to my room"

"Spencer"

"Please"

"Fine"

I walked spencer up to his room, then went to bed

_**Okay everyone, that's all for now, ummm, like I said you can look up the movie if you want, suggest some other scary movies, please review, go to our profile, answer our poll and read our other stories!!!! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**i know its been like forever since we updated, sorry about that you know, writers block…**

"guys, get out of bed, hurry up" Carly screamed, beating us with pillows, I groaned and sat up, it was seven o'clock, holy shit we had ten minutes until we had to leave. I looked over, Ally and Sam were still asleep.

"guys get your lazy butts out of bed, we have ten minutes to get ready for school. I started jumping up and down like a loony bird, Carly joined me. Let's say they didn't exactly like the wake up, Sam sat up and smacked her face off Carly's and then hit the wall, Ally fell off face first on the floor.

"why didn't you wake us earlier" Sam asked.

"why can't you wake people up like normal people instead of throwing them on the ground?" Ally asked getting up off the ground.

"you weren't supposed to hit the ground" I said back, while looking for clothes to wear.

"and I tried to wake you guys earlier, when I got up I said 'wake up guys' you all mumbled something so I went to get a shower, I came back half and hour later and said 'come on wake up' and hit the wall a couple times, you all just mumbled something along the line of yeah yeah and we'll be up in a min. and now we are here" I nodded and went to the bathroom to get dressed, I came back and everyone was just finishing up getting dressed, I looked around for my shoes, once I had them on I grabbed my bag and we went downstairs and left for school.

We got the parking garage and met Mrs. Benson in her mini van, we climbed in, me and Carly sat in the middle, while Ally, and Sam sat in the back with Freddie, Mrs. Benson didn't want any of us up front saying its not safe.

"kids, buckle your seat belts" once we were all buckled we finally pulled out of the garage and headed to school, we made in there on time, thank god.

…

I walked in to find Carly and Freddie already sitting at the table we usually sat at, we were in a creative writing class together, I sat down next to Carly and across from Freddie, a few minutes later Ally and Sam walked in and sat down next to us.

"now class, you each are going to write a short story, it has to be fictional, two pages at the least and no mare than ten, gibby. and has two main characters, its due in one week" the teacher said writing the info on the board. I opened my notebook and started writing down simple stiff like who the characters will be, what happens, and stuff like that. After that I tore out a piece of paper and wrote _I'm bored, what's your story about? _and passed it to Carly, she looked at it, wrote something down and passed it back **I know what you mean, mines about a girl, very important girl, who falls in love with this guy, problem is he is a servant to her and can't stand her family. So she runs away, and pretends to be a regular girl, who becomes friends with this same guy, and yadda yadda happy ending whoa.. Yours?**

_It a girl who feels all alone, she doesn't have friends because she just moved into town, and everyone thinks she's weird. Then one day while walkin_g _down the street she runs into this person, who is a few years older than her but went through the same thing she is going through…_

_I passed the paper back to her when ms. Lent walked over and took the paper. "get to work girls, this is not a group project" and with that she walked away. I looked up and saw that Ally, Sam and Freddie were trying to hold in their laughing, and passing notes.. What a cruel world._


End file.
